Open Up
by exorshit
Summary: Orihime is kidnapped by Aizen and taken to Hueco Mundo. There, she meets Ulquiorra and becomes interested in him a bit, but she is faced with problems from the other Espadas as well. How will all turn out? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, for those Bleach fans, I made a little fanfiction about a year back and decided to post it now than keep it because some of you might like this. I haven't continued this since and my other stories, but I'll post it anyway. Hope you guys enjoy c:**

**Rating: T**

She was standing in a cold, empty room. Nothing but a _very _spacious, white, and lifeless room. Everything was surrounded by scorching, chalk-white, endless walls except for the tiny window above, which had tiny bars as if she were in locked in jail for being special. _Special_. Orihime had already been abducted by Ulquiorra. She was still in her school uniform when it all happened and was suddenly thrown into the room. Orihime couldn't escape, for her fear of the consequences, so she decided to comply. This would put anyone in a miserable state because she could only say good bye to one person, her beloved prince: Ichigo. She was thinking of all of her friends she thought she betrayed.

'_I only wanted to save them from trouble. I'm sorry everyone that I have to work with Aizen._'

A tear leaked from her tear ducts and began to crawl down her cold, delicate cheek. Her face was disguised with shame as light tears trickled down the sensitive surface of her skin. A knock came on the door. Orihime snapped out of her predicament and started to panic a bit. She ran to the furthest corner near her bed and crawled under it, so they wouldn't find her. She shut her eyes tightly, praying that nothing bad would happen. A couple moments later, nothing happened. She came to realize that she said she would comply with the orders they would give her, and here, she found herself hiding being a coward. Having thought this, Orihime wriggled out of the constricted space and dusted herself off. She sat on her small metal-framed bed, shuddering from the tension and iciness of her surroundings. Slowly, the door creaked open and soft footsteps started to pace upon the floor.

She closed her eyes tightly, having to choke back a sob, for she was thinking about what has happened these past couple of days. Then, the girl heard someone breathing in the vicinity.

'_Huh? He isn't that kind of guy? Well, he seems rather gentle…_'

"Ah, are you Orihime Inoue?"

She hesitated in fear at first.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, don't be afraid. I won't harm you. Until I came back, behave yourself."

He turned himself to Ulquiorra. "I will trust you with Orihime, understood?"

"Yes, Aizen. I won't fail you."

Aizen nodded while he walked out of the room towards his precious throne. Before he stepped completely out of the room, he called upon Ulquiorra to come out for a moment. Ulquiorra quickly and obediently went out to meet Aizen, closing the door.

"Make sure you take good care of our hostage. Wait, we also need her abilities, so that wouldn't be an appropriate name. Whatever, just make sure to spend a lot of time with her. I may exempt you from certain missions."

"Understood, Lord Aizen."

"Right now, you should feed her and give her appropriate clothing."

He nodded. Aizen walked off until he vanished into the hallway. Ulquiorra did what he had to do. He appeared in Orihime's room pushing a cart that had food and tossed her her new uniform.

"Eat. Make sure to replace those silly clothes of yours with them."

"But I'm not-"

"I don't care. You will obey Aizen-sama's orders."

Surprisingly, she pouted and refused as if she didn't know the consequences. Ulquiorra quickly appeared in front of her using sonido.

"Do you want me to shove this food down your throat, or rip your clothing from your body and force the uniform on?" Orihime flinched as she registered those harsh words.

"Fine!"

"That's good. I'll be back in an hour, so be prepared."

He left the room with his usual dismal face.

'_Foolish girl. This may be more of a pain than I thought._'

He let out a deep sigh in annoyance, not knowing what else to do until he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey there, Ulquiorra. Having fun?"

It was Grimmjow along Nnoitra. The low-class, troublesome duo. He twirled his head around with a usual, lifeless expression.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra. What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first. How's it going with that girl? Loving it, aren't ya?"

Nnoitra interrupted, "Ya know, I'm kinda jealous that ya got stuck with a hottie like her."

"That is none of your business or concern. Leave."

"Heh what's wrong, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow teased.

"Humph, what would a bastard like you know about how to…treat a lady when you're just plain emotionless." said Nnoitra.

"Shut up; I will tell Aizen if you don't stop."

"Humph, we'll just see about that."

Grimmjow walked towards his room, which was the same way Ulquiorra, laughing maniacally like the jerk he was. On the other hand, Nnoitra walked off in the direction of _his_ room, also adjacent to Orihime's room. Ulquiorra couldn't do anything about this and didn't really think of it. This was the start of newfound trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Hm, what was that all about with Grimmjow and Nnoitra? Was he playing with me? More importantly, how do I take care of this annoying human?_'

Ulquiorra started to wander around the hall until he reached his own room and stood in there pondering and until it was time to go back. Meanwhile, Nnoitra was up to some sneaky behavior. He reaches the big mysterious room and knocked on the door. Orihime jumped being suddenly surprised.

'_Huh? Has an hour passed already? No. Wait, I can't tell!_'

She thought it was Ulquiorra, so she slowly approached the door; Nnoitra waited until it was open to make his special entrance. She slowly turned the knob until he pushed the door a bit. She glared at him from the door; '_Who is this guy?_' Nnoitra stepped into the room and loomed over the short Orihime. He let out a shivering grin.

"Hey chick, what's your name?"

"Uh… um… O-Orihime." She replied as she stepped back.

"You know you're a pretty girl. How old are you?"

She didn't want to talk to a creepy guy like him.

'_This guy, what is planning on doing? He's so crazy with that grin on his face!_'

She hesitated a bit too long. He started to move closer to her until she snapped back to reality.

"Well? Just gonna stand there?"

"F-fifteen."

She took a big gulp and a droplet of swear formed down her temple. Nnoitra noticed.

"What's wrong? Scared of me or something?"

She mustered up all of her strength to say, "No, I'm not. Please leave now because I don't know who you are."

He let out a sigh and had on a downgraded smile.

"Do I creep you out? Maybe we should get more comfortable with each other."

First, he slammed the door shut behind him. Then, he started to take bigger steps towards her while she kept backing away slowly until her hands touched the wall.

"Heh, sorry, but I can't let you can't escape now."

She closed her eyes and asked, "What do you want? Who are you? A friend of Ulquiorra or Aizen?"

"I'm the fifth Espada, Nnoitra!"

Nnoitra slyly stuck out his long tongue to reveal the Espada tattoo to the girl.

"What do you want with me then?"

"Stop asking me questions. I don't know why Aizen brought you here besides the fact that you're such a sexy girl," he purred seductively.

Orihime started to blush a bit, and dashed away from him.

"Why did Aizen bring me here?"

She was so shocked in a little daze that she didn't notice that Nnoitra was right behind her. He wrapped his long, slender arms around her chest, almost reaching her waist, tugging on her to go to the bed.

"Shhh, don't say anything, alright?"

Orihime tried struggle free by kicking and shimmying on purpose.

"L-let go of me, Nnoitra!"

He was shocked for a bit, but then let out a satisfying smirk.

"Ooh, you remember my name! How nice of you. Allow me to express my thanks."

Nnoitra was now dragging her towards her bed. Orihime was yelling, almost out of his grasp, but he covered her mouth; then, he slammed her on the bed.

"No need to worry because I'll take good care of you."

Only muffled sounds could come out of the girl. Nnoitra laid on top of her and wrapped his legs tightly around hers while pinning her arms above her head. Orihime screamed piercingly loud, so Nnoitra dove into her mouth to stop it. He exerted more weight on top of her, making her weak; Then, he started to explore her mouth with the entrance she made screaming. He licked the roof of her mouth and everywhere else until not a single spot remained. He continued until he touched Orihime's tongue. He entwined them, but she wouldn't let him. He then detached his mouth from hers, still holding her down.

"You know, you're one tasty girl. Let's see how others parts taste."

With a bit of a devilish smirk, Nnoitra freed one of his hands from grabbing hers. Slowly, he slid it up her top layer. She shrieked at his sweaty, cold hands. Obviously, Nnoitra acted like he got the wrong idea.

"What is it? The first time a guy touch you?"

He reached under her breast and then, rubbed his fingers near her chest. She let out a loose sob, knowing that she was going to be taken advantage of.

"Don't cry, precious. You'll love it."

Just as he took his hand out of the top layer, he started to undress her. Ulquiorra came in, which meant an hour had passed. His eyes widened a bit.

"Nnoitra, what are doing here?"

"Damn you, Ulquiorra. Don't you see I was about to have fun with this girl?!"

"I don't care. Leave. Aizen-sama has trusted that girl to me."

"Fuck you. Know what, fight me."

Nnoitra quickly leapt off Orihime and rose up on his feet. Before he had time to get into a stance, Ulquiorra used sonido and instantly appeared in front of Nnoitra. At the same time, he ripped off the eye patch he had on and used the 'box of negation' to trap him temporarily in another dimension.

"Fuc-" were Nnoitra's last words. In a flash, he was transported. The shocked Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and the place where Nnoitra disappeared.

"W-what was th-that?" He shifted his head to look at her. "It's a called a 'box of negation.' You put it in an arrancar's hollow hole to punish them. It was unintended for Espada's, but was reasonable in this case."

"Oh… wow…" Ulquiorra studied her face for a bit.

"You didn't finish your food."

He made a bit of a frowning face.

"Oh no! You're right! Please don't punish me or whatever!"

He walked and closed the door shut.

"Fine. Just finish now."

Orihime brushed herself off and redid her top layer. Then, she slowly used the spoon to eat the food. She made a little disgusted sound; it tasted awful. More like flavorless.

"What is wrong?"

"Um…this food tastes like nothing."

She made a grimace and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Oh, then I'll give you something else later."

He took the plates of food and placed them in the cart. To make sure the girl wasn't out of his sight, he used sonido to quickly transport the cart to the kitchen they had; he came back in a flash.

"Whoa, that was quick! But aren't you suppose to go somewhere else?"

"Aizen-sama told me to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, okay."

A couple minutes passed by and it was nothing, but dead silence. Orihime foolishly expected something to come from the solemn Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra?" He shifted his eyes towards hers.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we talk about something? I'm bored."

"Fine, what do you want to say?"

"I dunno know. Just anything to break this awkward silence."

Ulquiorra have a heavy sigh along with a bit of a frown. '_Is it always this difficult to watch over someone?_'

"You don't have to stay here, you know. I guess you're tired of me."

Orihime walked over to her bed and sat there silently. Ulquiorra walked over there and sat with her.

"My orders were to watch over you and make you trust me."

Her eyes widened in shock. '_Why does he want me to trust them?! This is not good._' She jerked back on the bed, surprised.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

She stood silent. Ulquiorra was impatient, so he used his hands, touching Orihime's face, to turn her face towards him.

"Answer me," he said sternly.

"Um…no. I'm just thinking."

He immediately let go of her face. Just when Orihime was goings to react, Ulquiorra had to leave.

"I have to leave: Aizen-sama is calling me."

"Oh, so early though…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" she looked at his emerald eyes.

"Nothing…" He quickly turned around and exited the room.

This left Orihime the perfect moment to think about her thoughts. '_Can…he…actually touched me!_' She was even blushing a little at her embarrassing emotions. '_Wait no! W-what am I saying?! I don't…Ulquiorra though? No…_' She pondered this situation away as Ulquiorra reported to Aizen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, but I will not be continuing this fanfiction for those who are hoping for more because I wrote this a long time ago and forgot a lot of things about Bleach. If you would like to continue this for me, feel free to PM me if you like.**

**Rating: T**

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Ah, I'm glad you could make it now. I just want you to tell me how Orihime's doing. A check in."

"Yes, okay."

Instead of telling him what was going on, Ulquiorra popped out his eyeball and released it to Aizen. That way, they could both see what was being watched by his eye.

"Hmmm…"

"What it is, Lord Aizen-sama?"

"It seems that she was affected at your last part: what you did near the end."

Ulquiorra shot a confusing look.

"Your hand on her face."

"Oh, I thought you told me to make her trust me. Doesn't that seem reasonable?"

"Forget about that. Why don't you become more…I don't know, more intimate with the young lady?"

Ulquiorra's eyes shot out wide. '_What is Aizen trying to accomplish by doing this?_'

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra? I asked a simple thing."

Aizen started to raise his reiatsu, so that he would cooperate. Ulquiorra hesitated and there was a slight composure to his tone.

"Yes, Lord Aizen-sama, as you say."

As Ulquiorra was about to walk back to look over Orihime, Aizen stopped him.

"Let me check up on her myself."

With that, he left with a smirk. He stepped down of his throne and headed towards Orihime's room. Meanwhile, Orihime was still debating about her feelings towards Ulquiorra. '_His touch was incredible and his beautiful green eyes…no! Why am I so confused?! What's wrong with me?!_' Without realizing herself, she started to fantasize about him. She laid down on her bed, pretending her touch was his. She moaned his name a bit embarrassingly and didn't even know that Aizen was coming, standing at the door. He heard her moans seemed to disturb him a bit. He slowly opened the door, surprised at what Orihime was doing to herself.

"Orihime, how are you?"

She immediately stopped in her tracks. Her cheeks started burning up from embarrassment. '_What am I going to tell him if he asks?!_'

"Um…"

"I'm not interested in what you _were_ doing. How has your stay been here?"

"Fine."

"'Fine' is all you have to say? Is Ulquiorra good company?"

"Oh yes," she said immediately and happily.

She might've given herself away to Aizen. He smirked, being satisfied with her answer.

"Alright, that's all."

He left, closing the door gently. A droplet of sweat came down near her temple. '_Whew! Glad that's all done with! Now when will Ulquiorra be back…?_' As soon as she said that in her mind, he came back. Or at least she thought it was him. Instead, the destructive Espada appeared before her instead.

"Sup, bitch?" He slammed the door behind her as she jumped at the sudden action.

"Wh-who are you?" '_Not again. Why must this happen? This is probably what I get for being too pretty for everyone!_' She made a frown, as if she had forfeited from this trouble.

"Sexta Espada: Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez."

"A-are you a friend of Ulquiorra?"

"That emotionless fucker? What the hell? Do you like him or something? How far have you gotten with him?"

Her heart started to pound incredibly fast. '_Could she be read that easily?_'

"What are you talking about?"

"So you haven't gotten intimate yet? Good. Let me teach you what a real man is."

He started moving close to her, making Orihime feel uneasy. "Please, not again," she mumbled under her breathe. Grimmjow has good hearing, so he asked "What do you mean 'not again'?" She had no point in hiding it.

"Nnoitra…"

His name instantly infuriated Grimmjow.

"The fuck? Did that bastard do something to you?"

She didn't respond; instead, she just turned her face away from him. She didn't want to be reminded of the pain of what happened earlier. "That bastard!" She didn't notice he got close; close enough right near her neck. She shivered as felt his warm breath against her cold skin.


End file.
